April Marie Fernández
I, Professor April Marie am a half witch, half-banshee that attened Hogwarts and I also happen to be the youngest daughter of the famed House of Marie. At age thirteen, I learned that I was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Subsequently sorted into Gryffindor House. I posses a brilliant academic mind and proved to be a gifted student. History... Back in my day, April Marie is Hogwarts's most popular female student. I guess I kind of appeared to be the archetypal high school queen bee, but in reality I guess I am surprisingly caring, especially about her friends, and extremely intelligent, excelling in potions and charms. I didn't wan to show my warm side. But I did in befriending Sarabelle on my first day at school. I did date some guys, but the ones I can remember by heart are Wes Parks, and Felix Nott; although at first I was only dating Wes due to his high social status, but I found out that I really did care about him than I'd ever let on and thought that I may even be in love with him. We shared a conflicted, but close relationship. Another one of my associates is Maria Young. At first I gave the impression of barely knowing who Maria is, but I did have an interest in Maria after she has proved her intelligence matches mine. In my second year of being in Hogwarts (which would be the fourth year) I spent more time with Sarabelle and Maria (in part because they are amongst the few people who don't believe I was a beauty-crazed bitch). By my fifth year, I had came to care deeply for them. And I even added part-nymph, Azalea Hepburn into our clique. My life changed when it was time for my Sweet 16, as some Muggles call it. I was having a party when the local and notorious killer, Lucas Finch crashed my party. Little did I know that Maria was his brainwashed puppet... I actually kicked her, I think thats why she's so uptight... shh! Don't mention that to her... But when I woke, I was in a sewer cell and I was screaming at the top of my lungs. All my screaming paid off and I was rescued by some Aurors, luckily. But my whole world was rocked when I learned from my parents that I was part-banshee. As a result, I learned pieces of the truth of the supernatural events that were happening, though nobody in my family was willing to tell me the whole truth just yet. By my 6th year, I had to suck it up, take my powers by the worns, and weeerrkkk! And I guess I am a trouble magnet because the first week of school, me and Aza were attacked by Fluffy, an ex-Hogwarts watch dog. And that's when I learned how to apparte. So there's a good thing that came out of it, but I did end up fracturing my left tibia... I guess some of my supernatural status as a banshee is as-of-yet unexplained. The extent of my abilities are unknown. Though my screams can also be heard by any supernatural with increased hearing within a considerable distance. And I also found out that my banshee scream apparently works like a lever or trigger as I gained a clearer view of the circumstances of an unknown vicitm's would-be murder by letting out a scream. Soon after graduating Hogwarts, I would work at a training platform for people that wanted to train and work with magical creatures. I quit and then went to work for the Ministry, it was a swift job, but I need some experince in Pink Magic. I had finally landed the job at Hogwarts! Pink Magic Proffessor! I was to live in England and I bought three dragons. Their names were: Luigi, Rexie, and Polliver. Each very special to me. Future life ....WIP Personality... I have been told that I am rebellious and courageous. And I am damn sure not afraid to try new things. I can can also be very restless, impatient and quick-witted. I always felt that I was often sensitive and compassionate towards others and she gives very sound advice to anyone she's talking to. Having a creative mind and a very good memory paid off too. I am always loyal to the people that I loves. I guess I seemed, on the surface at least, to be shallow and bratty but this is an elaborate act. I possess a high level IQ, and I am well versed in potion-making (way better than Maria) and understands both classical and archaic French. I was and am also one of the most fashionable Hogwarts and the world. I'd hide my intellect in order to retain my social status. I guess I have manipulated my friends, using them when it suits my ambitions, but hey! Yes, I can be mean and shallow, but there is something more to me that only a few people are actually allowed to see. Under the vapid mean girl persona there is someone who is quite brilliant when it comes to potions and charms. This is not normally a trait seen in females unless they are classified as “nerds.” I have never really shied away from a situation. Even in the most dire of situations, I have a sarcastic remark. Not afraid to tell it like it is even if it could hurt feelings. Physical Appearance... I think, no I know ''I was the hottest witch at Hogwarts in my time. With long, voluminous hair with just a touch of wave at the end, I flaunted and showed those bitches who the boss was. I also have green eyes, which often seemed to be dreamily distracted (according to Aza), and faint eyebrows.When I was younger I'm not going to lie, I favored a lot of skimpy clothes, usally to show off my body and wore "good bras". Now I wear less revealing clothing and more of a high class fashion. In terms of make up, I normally wears natural colors for and sometimes display dark shades. On occasion I'll wear pinks and sometimes wear a more dramatic look to my eyes than before. Being 5'6" tall is hard! Especially with a body that moves in smooth undulations and defining my lustful figure. I am an extraordinarily beautiful and seductive young woman and I posses strikingly attractive facial features: having a hint of an olive tone to my chalky complexion with long, dark brown hair,a widow's peak, unique jade green eyes and a circular face with a wide forehead. My eyes are large, surrounded by incredibly long lashes, one of my most prominent features. I have a thin nose and cheekbones are prominent, almost gaunt. My lips are a bit too full for her slim jawline, admittedly. Always, rather intentionally or unintentionally, I'd attract the attention of at least several boys in school. Antonio told me I have a beautiful radiant smile that could light up an entire room. '''Powers & Abilites...' I proved to be a witch of exceptional skill, ability, power and talent. Even before I began her education at Hogwarts, I'd practised some simple spells which all worked. Though being beautiful is a gift, I knew others would be jealous, so I tooks some classes in self-defense. I also trained with my father, a master in self-defense for short period of time. I guess I am an accomplished gymnst. As a part-banshee I have a piercing Scream that carries what seems to reach from Hogwarts to Hogmeade as well. Books consider banshees as a "Harbinger of Death." I could wander around and end up at a scene of a past death. Sal, my father, said my scream is simply a means to an end, drowning out all other sounds so that I could focus on the voices only banshees can hear. It appears that I am connected to some supernatural network that broadcasts messages about death and dying. According to the Marie Legendarium, it is "the whispers of other banshees." During my time at I was captured by Lucas Finch, I heard the voices of the people killed. Non-Magically, I'm a great artist and is very well coached in singing. Hogwarts Grades... *Care of Magical Creatures: O *Charms: O *Defense Against the Dark Arts: E *Divination: E *History Of Magic: E *Herbology: E *Muggle Studies: O *Potions: O *Tranfiguration: E Gallery... Aprilolder.gif Aprilolder2.gif Aprilolder3.gif Aprilolder4.gif Aprilolder5.gif Aprilolder6.gif Trivia... * I can speak French. * I have seen her family's Legendarium. * I has an oak tree necklace, which is her family's symbol. *My scent is the ocean, lavender, and chocolate. *-April's face claim is Victoria Secret model, Sara Sampiao. *-Pottermore.com: GalleonShadow10154. *The day I was born on is an odd number. *My boggart is isolation. *Unlike most wizards, I carries her wand in her boots. *Zodiac sign is a cancer. *Even though I was popular, I had a drawing of everyone of Hogwarts, well mostly everyone. *I know both Archaic Latin and Irish Gaelic. *The first word I knew in Gaelic was "cuileog." *My all-time favorite song is "Oh Oh Chéri" by Françoise Hardy *My favorite movies are Baywatch ''and ''The Notebook. *-April's Amortentia aroma is: the ocean, chocolate, French croissant, and oak wood. *I like my men with an IQ lower than 170. *I have a distinctive beauty mark on my chin, but I usually cover it up with makeup.